Ghost-Mutt-Ers
The agents get tired of Dudley playing pranks on them. So the Chief tells him a little story about the "Cannonball Ghost". Transcript *Starts with a montage of Dudley playing pranks on the agents. Wonder Kat#2000 is watering his flowers. Dudley pulls one away with an invisible string. Keswick and Claire stack up some books. Dudley screams and jumps out causing the books to fall. Claire and Keswick faint. Agent R reads a book. He notices a rustle in the garden. He peeks out and Dudley jumps in front of him wearing a Dracula outfit. R gasps and Dudley laughs. Crazy is Sleeping. Dudley yells at her, but she still sleeps. Dudley continues to yell and scream. He groans disappointingly. Crazy wakes and screams of horror. Agent 12428 is in his house. He takes a small plastic bottle of water from outside. Dudley scoots around another one. Matt confusingly counts his bottles and takes another one slyly. He comes out once more and notices literally millions of bottles of water. He neversely backs up in his house. Dudley chuckles. Scene to Kitty and Ralph. *Kitty: Moons nice tonight. *A rock behind them falls.all of the rocks together form a statue of Dudley. *Ralph (sarcastically): It sure is a nice night. *Kitty (sarcastically): I hope Dudley doesnt come out and scare me.cause I`ll soil myself. *Dudley jumps from behind her. Kitty screams. The statue falls over. It was a decoy. Water drops from under her. *Kitty: Ewwwwwwwwww! *Dudley: Aww man, Kitty. You look like you saw the Cannonball Ghost. *Chief: DUDLEY!! Never ever disrespect the power of the Cannonball Ghost. *Kitty: Who's he? A friend of yours? *Everyone Looks surprised. *Chief: The Cannonball Ghost is a curse Bout a flesh eating ex-human. *Dudly: Relax Kitty. It's fake. *Chief: IT IS REAL!! *They look shocked. *Chief: It was a dark, and stormy night. A man and woman went up to this creaky house and went inside (fades to a birds eyeview) and all was left was a pile of clothes, a ring and bones. So remember, nothing angers him more than chattering teeth. (Dudley's teeth chatter over fear. He notices and uses his paws to shut his mouth closed. His body shakes and he uses his over paw grabs him body. He muffledly chatters) Now if you see a green light, remember, you could be its next victim. Well, good night (zooms off). *Agent Kangaroo: Oh well, I'm bushed. g'night everyone. *Everyone: Good night! *The agents zoom in to there houses, leaving poor Dudely alone. *Dudley: Uhh, good night. *All the lights go off. *Dudley walks to his home. *Dudley (neveriously singing): This is what I want,This is what I need, This is exactly, What I've been waiting for. (songs called What I Want by Autopilot off by the way) *Dudley notices a scary shadow. He shines a torch at it in fear. revealing a Quacky the Duck plush toy. *He crawls into bed. He notices a green light. *Dudley: AHHHHHH!! CANNONBALL GHOST!! HAVE MERCY PLEASE! DONT HAUNT ME!!! HAUNT KITTY OR CHIEF OR KESWICK!! *It's actually a firefly. *Dudley: Oh its just a firefly. I knew that. Besides, he only attacks from behind. *An eerie green light is behind him. He looks back in horror. *Dudley: THE CANNONBALL GHOST!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Back at his house is Kitty and Chief. They high-five smuggly. Category:Fan fiction